


you and me, forever now

by jjhs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spin the Bottle, but like really nothing happens they're just having a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhs/pseuds/jjhs
Summary: park jisung is admittedly a nerd. an awkward nerd with few social skills. but, when it comes to huang renjun, he has always been perfect. even if he didn’t know it...or, park jisung moves away and finally comes back to town years later. this time, he’s hoping to finally confess the truth. he’s in love with huang renjun, always has been, it’s just that renjun never seemed to notice.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129
Collections: NCT Rarepair





	you and me, forever now

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #15

I wouldn't ask you to lean on me, if I wasn't prepared to fall with you.

\- William Chapman

not for park jisung to be totally _park jisung_ about the situation, but he is fucking nervous as he sits in his mom’s car outside of jaemin’s house. jaemin’s motorcycle is there, the one he posts about like some fuckboy who can’t control his testosterone or something of that nature, and so is donghyuck’s car. in jaemin’s defense, it is a really nice bike that his parents bought him for his sixteenth birthday. 

donghyuck’s car is a bit more rustic, broken down, but it gets the job done plenty well. 

jisung is sweating, palms of his hands wet. these used to be his best friends...he can’t believe how different it all is.

“jisung,” his mom says, impatient as always, “you need to get out of the car to talk to them.”

jisung nods his head. right. of course. get out of the car. walk to the door. makes perfect sense.

he slowly but surely makes his way to the door, waving goodbye to his mom as she leaves the driveway to return to their house just a few minutes away. 

they haven’t been back since jisung was fifteen, almost two years ago. it’s been so long, jisung is surprised by how much hasn’t changed. jaemin still has a stupid little birdhouse and weird-ass garden gnome in his yard. he all of the sudden feels nostalgic and he doesn’t like it, doesn’t like the way his stomach turns and his heart beats and his palms sweat.

not much has changed, it seems like, but far too much has changed to act like it hasn’t.

he rings the doorbell, half expecting it to be broke like it was two years ago, and not being surprised when it doesn’t work. he knocks on the door, palms still wet with sweat. he knocks twice, deeming it good enough.

jaemin has always been unpredictable, quite literally the craziest of their friend group, but jisung is still mildly confused when jaemin answers the door with his swim trunks on and a duck floaty hanging around his waist.

his head tilts to the side as he takes in the sight of jaemin dressed like he’s going swimming when it’s about 15 degrees celcius out. 

jaemin’s head tilts to the side, probably for a different reason. he furrows his eyebrows and takes a deep breath before speaking. “park jisung? is that you?”

jisung doesn’t know how to answer, even though he is most definitely himself. he feels dumbfounded by the way jaemin looks, by the aura he gives off. this jaemin feels much different from the jaemin jisung knew two years ago. “y-yeah, it’s me, jaemin…”

they stand there like idiots for a solid twenty seconds before jaemin is discarding the floaty and pulling jisung in for a hug. as usual, jaemin crushes his ribs and warms his heart. 

“holy shit,” jaemin murmurs as he pulls out of the hug. “no fucking way.”

jisung smiles softly and jaemin takes his face in his hands, looking at him, really looking at him and grinning that beautiful grin of his.

“hi,” jisung says softly, face turning red from the attention.

“here, come inside, it’s fucking chilly.” jaemin ushers him inside, telling him to just step around the floaty. the inside of jaemin’s house is the same, which jisung appreciates as everything else feels so unfamiliar.

jaemin leads them into his living room, which is covered in beach stuff, and jisung’s eyes land on donghyuck. the older is mid-blow as he vainly attempts to blow up another floaty.

donghyuck’s eyes go wide and then he drops the floaty in front of him completely and runs at jisung full force. they both hit the ground, donghyuck smothering jisung with his body and kissing his cheeks.

“jisung, jisung jisung!” donghyuck is chanting with a big smile on his face, arms wrapped around jisung's waist as they roll around on jaemin’s carpet. “what the fuck are you doing here?”

“hi, donghyuck, nice to see you too,” jisung mutters the best he can, seeing that he’s being crushed by donghyuck’s body weight.

donghyuck sits up and looks at him the same way jaemin did. it makes him feel...confused. like they’re confused and it’s making him feel even more confused about the situation. the entire situation is confusing. and, even people besides him can understand as much.

“wow…” donghyuck says, still inspecting jisung, from the top of his blonde hair to the bottom of his white converse colored feet. “just...wow.”

jisung thinks he hears jaemin chuckle behind them, leaning against the wall just watching the whole ordeal play out.

“good..wow?” jisung blushes red.

“you look really fucking different” is all donghyuck offers before he’s standing up and holding his hand out for jisung, helping the younger off the floor.

all three of them collapse onto jaemin’s sectional, disregarding the beach-themed items littering the sofa and the rest of the room.

for a few moments, there’s just silence. just quiet as they try to figure out what to say, what they even can say. it’s been so long and so much has changed.

“i’m just going to get this out of the way,” jisung finally speaks up, “why the fuck are there beach items all over the place?”

jaemin breaks out into laughter and donghyuck follows suit. “renjun’s surprise birthday party is tonight. hey! you’re just in time!”

jisung’s breath gets caught in his throat. renjun. huang renjun. renjun huang. 

jisung lets out, “oh.”

“yeah,” donghyuck says, oblivious to the way jisung’s chest constricts and heart clenches at the mere mention of renjun. “too bad it’s fucking march.”

jisung pretends to laugh. “yeah…”

huang renjun. oh, how jisung’s heart and mind have gone to war over huang renjun.

“here, we’re almost done setting up.” hyuck grabs jisung’s wrist and drags him to jaemin’s basement.

jisung remembers being terrified of jaemin’s basement and for good reason. (when he was thirteen, hyuck and jaemin told him that it was haunted—in his defense, jaemin’s basement was unfinished and fucking creepy—then locked him in there for two hours, making him go absolutely fucking insane). 

however, jaemin’s basement is finally finished and looks good. it’s big and spacious with hardwood floors and cream colored walls, covered in random beach decorations like floaties and leis and flowers and there’s even a little kiddie pool filled with ice and drinks instead of water. the sectional is pushed into the corner of the room and the bar is stacked high with red solo cups and bottles of alcohol.

admittedly, jisung is surprised that they planned this so well. hyuck and jaemin have always been horribly unpredictable and unreliable. he guesses a lot changes in just a couple of years.

“jaemin’s going to get the rest of the decorations,” hyuck says, nodding to jaemin who’s already walking up the stairs, “you can help me with the lights.”

jisung furrows his eyebrows, confused as hyuck walks over to a bag and pulls out boxes of lights. 

“neon lights. saw them on tiktok,” hyuck offers like it makes any more sense than before. 

jisung shrugs and takes a box from hyuck. he rips open the cheaply taped box and pulls out the coil of lights along with the remote that controls it. he looks to hyuck for direction.

“i’ll tape them along the floor and you can do along the ceiling, if that works,” hyuck asks, smiling that smile of his.

something about it makes jisung feel all nostalgic inside and he nods.

they go about taping the lights using the sticky shit on the back. jisung ends up finishing his coil of lights in a matter of minutes, despite his very uncoordinated hands. he grins when hyuck drops to the floor, panting like he did any work at all.

“you are fucking lazy,” jisung says.

“and you are still younger than me, you brat. watch how you talk to me.” hyuck huffs and sits up when he hears jaemin coming down the stairs. 

“babe, can you come help me?” jaemin calls out and hyuck goes to him without hesitation.

babe. that’s new. very new.

jaemin drops the items on the ground and smiles at jisung again.

jisung must still look confused about the word babe leaving jaemin’s mouth and hyuck responding to it because jaemin pats him on the shoulder. “yeah, it’s new for me too.”

neither jaemin nor hyuck offer insight into their relationship and jisung doesn’t ask. he figures that they have enough to figure out themselves, let alone how to explain it to someone they haven’t seen in years.

“make sure the lights work,” jaemin instructs, gesturing to the remotes laying on the floor before turning to finish the decorations.

hyuck takes both remotes and luckily, the lights turn neon blue, then red, then green, then purple. “thank god,” hyuck mutters. “now we only have, like, two more hours worth of decorating, then like an hour worth of putting out food and then the party and then cleaning up an-”

“thank you, hyuck, for reminding what a fucking pain in the ass this party is going to be.” jaemin gives hyuck a pointed look, one to which hyuck just sticks out his tongue in response.

“how long have you guys been planning this party?” jisung asks curiously, the lighting of the room still purple.

jaemin shrugs. “couple of weeks? the things we do for huang renjun.”

_yeah...the things we do for him,_ jisung thinks. 

“is mark stilling bringing his speaker?” hyuck questions, scattering the last of the fake flowers onto the floor.

“he better, otherwise we won’t have any music.” jaemin sighs. “i can’t believe my only accomplishment of senior year is throwing a fucking rager for renjun.”

“graduating is an accomplishment,” hyuck offers.

“barely,” jaemin whispers under his breath. he lays down on his couch and yawns. “okay, i’m taking a power nap. hyuck is in charge of whatever is left on the birthday party list.”

hyuck goes to protest, “jaemin n-” 

“shhh, i’m napping.” jaemin shuts his eyes and hyuck just huffs.

“come with me, park.” hyuck takes them back upstairs and to jaemin’s kitchen, which is covered in various bags of chips, snacks, extra drinks, and more shit it makes jisung’s mind spin. “okay, here’s the list.”

the list happens to be a piece of printer paper ripped in half with random words scribbled across it.

“literally, what does that mean?” jisung purses his lips.

“i dunno,” hyuck shrugs, eyes searching the paper. “looks like we just need pizza and more alcohol. chenle is bringing the pizza at, like, seven and mark should be bringing the alcohol at eight? when is the party even starting?”

jisung shrugs helplessly when hyuck looks to him for help. 

“oh, well, i guess it’ll start when xiaojun brings renjun.” 

jisung still feels out of place standing in jaemin’s home when he hasn’t been there in years. but, hyuck doesn’t make him feel like he doesn’t belong, instead, hyuck does the exact opposite. and, jisung is forever thankful for donghyuck’s existence. but, he does want to choke hyuck for one reason and one reason only… _huang renjun_.

+

there are a lot of fucking people here, jisung realizes as more and more people file into jaemin’s house. 

“this place is going to get shut down by the cops,” someone laughs as they walk towards the basement with their friend who just giggles along with them.

jisung was given the task of looking for mark and then yelling at him because the older is about twenty minutes late. there’s still music, it’s just quieter, which is fine for now because there aren’t that many people here yet.

he’s so distracted looking for mark, he almost fucking misses the way the music dies out and people start hiding. jaemin and hyuck come bounding through the house into the foyer, whisper-yelling to hide. they each grab onto one of jisung’s wrists and drag him behind jaemin’s couch.

as they’re hiding, jisung quickly realizes that there’s no way in hell that renjun doesn’t already know about this party. and, even if he does, he is sure as hell smart enough to infer by all the cars surrounding jaemin’s house.

nonetheless, he can’t help but feel kind of giddy. though he didn’t do the planning, he helped set up and now he’s going to get to watch renjun’s reaction. he gets to see renjun smile. he gets to see renjun in general.

he’s grinning so hard his cheeks start to hurt. they hear jaemin’s front door click open and they all pop up, yelling surprise.

there stands renjun, dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt, hair up off his forehead, looking like a fucking god next to a guy jisung assumes is xiaojun.

“surprise!” jisung hears people yell around him, but he’s too busy staring at renjun to remember to yell it. 

renjun looks around, but his eyes find jisung’s like a beacon. they lock eyes and jisung feels his stomach drop, heart stop, lungs constrict. renjun looks fucking good, and jisung’s palms start to sweat. his cheeks begin to tint red and renjun just fucking looks at him.

jisung is silently begging renjun to either A) break eye contact or B) fucking do something, anything at all. renjun looks at him just a little longer, gaze focused and controlled, which jisung is definitely not. he doesn’t give away how he feels and jisung curses silently, not knowing what renjun is thinking or not thinking.

finally, after fifteen long, tense seconds, renjun tears his eyes away to acknowledge the surprise party at hand. he smiles and greets people. 

“hey, c’mon, come say hi to jun,” jaemin says, tugging on jisung’s wrist.

“uhm,” jisung stutters, hands trembling, “actually, i need to go to the bathroom. uhm, so, i’ll just be...in the...bathroom?”

jaemin tilts his head and narrows his eyes. “are you okay? do you need something to drink?”

“nope!” jisung practically screams. “no, i just need to...go to the bathroom. like, pee and stuff. bye!”

jisung takes off towards the bathroom, not caring that jaemin and hyuck are burning holes into his back or that the boy who he thought he lost feelings for is standing in the same room as him. he slams the door shut behind him and leans against the counter, staring into the mirror.

he quickly realizes that he cannot fucking stay in the bathroom all night like a baby. he has to face renjun, even though the last time he did he chickened out on telling him how he really felt. two years ago. they stood in jaemin’s kitchen and jisung said his final goodbye. he told mark he was going to tell renjun, really tell him upfront how he felt, but he couldn’t. 

he splashes his face with cold water, moving the lei that hyuck placed on him out of the way. he dries off the water and takes a deep breath.

“it’s just renjun. it’s just renjun. it’s just--” jisung opens the door to the bathroom and low and behold. “renjun?”

“jisung,” renjun greets with a smile. “i...i didn’t know you were back in town.”

“yeah,” jisung licks his lips, hand finding its way to the back of his own neck. “uhm, just moved back today, actually.”

renjun nods. “oh. it’s been...a long time.”

“yeah.”

jisung doesn’t know why it’s so awkward because before he left, there was never a dull moment with renjun. there were moments of silence, but never moments of complete and utter awkwardness.

renjun doesn’t acknowledge the tension up front, but he does decide that getting out of it is much easier than trying to work through it. “uh...can i go to the bathroom?”

“what? oh—” jisung blushes. “yeah, sorry. here.” he tries to move out of renjun’s way, but they end up just stepping straight into each other. 

renjun is about a head shorter than him and he has to keep from laughing at the height difference, he tries to step out of renjun’s way again, but again, they just bump into each other.

renjun chuckles and places his hands on jisung’s waist, guiding him out of his way. jisung is bright red and he doesn’t wait for a goodbye before disappearing into the party.

he goes to the basement and grabs a red solo cup before pouring a bottle of something into it. he downs it, choking just a bit and grimacing at the burn. he pours another cup full.

“woah,” jaemin laughs, walking over to jisung and grabbing the cup from him. “are you good?”

jisung thinks for a second. “would be much better if you gave me my drink back.”

jaemin rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. “if i give it back will you drink it like a shot?”

“no.”

“promise?” 

“yes, mom,” jisung whines. “i promise.”

jaemin hands the cup back. “alright, lets go dance now.”

they link hands as jaemin weaves through the crowd of people, finding a space where they can sway to the music.

mark finally showed up, jisung supposes, when he feels the bass from the music on his chest. jaemin and him jump around to the beat, getting sweaty and sticky, but not caring at all because the alcohol is doing its job (thank god).

he is so deep in his own head that he almost doesn’t realize that there’s a body pressed against him. his eyes open and he looks over his shoulder and huang renjun is there. right there. smiling. right next to him.

jisung think he’s going to pass out. straight up pass out.

“oh,” he murmurs before downing the rest of his drink. 

renjun just laughs. “you look good,” he whispers into jisung’s ear. 

jisung short-circuits. his mind straight up stops working.

a soft “oh” is all he can let out as his cheeks burn crimson red. renjun laughs again, hands holding jisung’s hips and moving with the beat. jiusng closes his eyes and tries to think about what to do or say or _anything_. all his brain can come up with is leaving.

he looks over his shoulder, eyes trained on the way the purple light highlights all of renjun’s most beautiful features. everything about renjun is beautiful and jisung can’t believe after all this time, all the space and distance, he still wants to kiss renjun so so so bad. he only lets himself admire for a few minutes before he’s fleeing for the second time in one night.

he’s practically panting as he speed walks away. he’s walking so fast, he runs straight into zhong chenle, who spills his drink all over the front of jisung’s shirt.

“oh shit, i’m so sorr--holy shit, jisung is that you?” chenle looks different from the last time jisung saw him. his hair is a light brown, his cheeks have hallowed out, and he just looks so much more grown. 

“chenle?” jisung’s voice is barely above a whisper despite the noise in the back. chenle hears him clearly.

“oh my god, i haven’t seen you in...i didn’t know you were back...oh my god.” chenle sits down on the steps like he really needs a moment to dissect it.

jisung smiles a bit. “yeah. i just came back, like, today, kind of. well, officially today.”

chenle nods. “how long are you in town?”

jisung hesitates. “for good.”

chenle raises an eyebrow. “oh? how come? i thought your dad got a good job out there.”

jisung shrugs. “my parents...uh…”

he trails off into silence and chenle doesn’t push him. if it were like the old times, chenle would’ve done anything to get the answer out of jisung. but, now, he just stays silent. no pushing or prodding whatsoever. 

“well, i’m glad you’re back. we missed you, really.” chenle doesn’t elaborate on what happened in the past two years and jisung decides that he will find out when they’re ready to tell him. he knows things are different. feelings and friendships have changed. but, he doesn’t want to bother them.

chenle observes jisung, noticing that he’s still pretty awkward, maybe a little less since he moved, but still high up there. chenle watches the way jisung’s eyes drift towards the crowd like he’s looking for something, or someone rather. chenle smirks when he realizes who exactly jisung is staring at.

“hey, let’s go play a game,” chnele murmurs, not giving jisung a choice as he drags the both of them towards the kitchen. he pushes jisung up against the counter and tells him to stay.

he wanders off and leaves jisung to intepert what exactly he’s doing.

chenle comes back a few minutes later, dragging with him five other people. jisung swallows hard when he realizes exactly who it is.

jeno, jaemin, hyuck, renjun, and mark. 

wow. it’s been a long time since he’s been around all six of them.

“so, we’re playing spin the bottle,” chenle annunces definitevely and no one tells him otherswise. chenle grabs of alcohol and places it in the middle of them, as they have all sat town and formed a circle.

“this is so juvinele, “ jeno mumbles.

“spin the fucking bottle, jeno,” hyuck curses and everybody laughs. jeno spins and it lands on mark, who blushes red. jeno sighs and leans in, planting on right on mark’s lips and turning red when he pulls away.

the game is pretty boring until it gets to jisung’s turn. he’s managed to avoid a kiss the entire round. 

and, of fucking course, the bottle spins and spins until it lands directly on huang renjun.

jisung burns red and renjun is smiling. he’s a little drunk, a little more drunk than everybody else, but jisung doesn’t mind. renjun leans over to jisung first, grabbing him by the front of his t-shirt and pulling him closer. 

“aren’t i a lucky birthday boy?” renjun giggles and jisung’s heart explodes.

all he can do is nod subtlely. “yeah,” he whsipers.

renjun leans in and kisses him, lips soft and flush against jisung’s, heart hammering just the same as the younger’s. renjun’s hands find jisung’s cheeks and somehow they end up closer and closer. renjun slides his tongue over jisung’s bottom lip, and jisung opens his mouth to let him do whatever he wants.

they forget that there are eyes on them until jisung hears “ooooohhhhhh” leaving just about everybody’s mouth. he jumps back and blinks hard, lips swollen and head dizzy. 

“oh,” he lets out as he looks over a renjun who is just staring at him smugly. 

“now that was a kiss,” chenle says and jisung wants to punch him in the face.

“uhm, i’m tired. can i sleepover tonight, jaemin?” jisung asks, looking at jaemin with puppydog eyes like jaemin can save him from whatever hell this is.

jaemin nods. “of course, sung. you know where my room is.”

jisung licks his lips and gets up, eyes trained on the hardwood floors as he leaves the circle of boys. he doesn’t even want to make eye contact with renjun again. 

he let’s out a little scream as soon as he’s in jaemin’s room. he collapses onto jaemin’s bed and screams into the older’s pillow. 

he kissed huang renjun. he kissed huang renjun with tongue. two years ago, he would’ve died. two years later, he’s still dying. 

his mind is moving so fast, heart pumping adrenaline, fingers trembling. he doesn’t know when he falls alseep, but renjun occupies every though he has. renjun lives in every dream jisung dreams.

+

when jisung wakes up the next morning, he is not expecting renjun to be leaning over him, staring at him while he sleeps. his eyes shoot open all the way from their previous state and he shoots up out of bed, forehead colldiing with renjun’s. 

“oh fuck!” renjun groans, hands going to hold his forehead. jisung does the same.

renjun looks over at jisung, who looks fucking ridcioulous cradling his forehead and starts to laugh. renjun’s laugh is something jisung wnats to rcord and listen on repeat to for hours. he startsto laugh too, until they’re aboth laughing messes, laughing so hard they’re near crying.

“you just made my hangover a hell of a lot worse,” renjun informs him.

“sorry,” jisung says sheepishly, forgetting that renjun got aboslutely wasted no less than twelve hours ago. “what are you even doing up.?”

“don’t worry about it,” renjun says. “and, i don’t know. i think i’m going to go back to bed before i vomit. or maybe after i vomit. we’ll see.”

they look at each other. like, really look at each other. renjun is staring at him so intently, jisung has no idea what to do with himself. he fiddles iwth his fingers before blurting out, “i need to pee!”  
renjun rolls his eyes before he’s up and out the door before jisung can bid him goodbye. 

jisung counts to three beforeafter the door shuts before he’s up and runnign to jaemin’s bathroom, mental breakdown coming at full force. 

he screams into a towel before sitting on the toliet and beginning to overthink. why was renjun there? what was he even doing? just watching him sleep? what the fuck? what the fuck? 

jisung’s heart and head both go all skfjdskalfjsdlkgheghweifjsidojfs. 

“hey, can you keep it down,” a voice comes from the bathtub. jisung cautiously opens the shower curtain and there is mark lee, resting there with a pillow and a blanket. 

jisung wants to ask if mark is okay, but instead all he can let out is a weak, “ahhh.”

“it’s been a long time since i’ve witnessed a mental breakdown like this,” mark mentions, rubbing his temples. “hi, jisung. nice seeing you when everything is not all blurry.”

jisung laughs. “hi, mark.”

“so, what are you having a mental breakdown over today?”

jisung doesn’t answer.

“huang renjun?” mark offers.

jisung remains silent.

“you’ve liked him since before you moved away…”

jisung sighs. “i know.”

“will you ever tell him how you really feel?”

“i don’t know.”

“you should. can’t live your life in fear forever, sung.” mark’s words resonate with jisung loudly, maybe just not loudly enough.

“i’m not.”

“yes. yes you are.”

jisung stands up after that and brushes his teeth with a spare toothbrush he finds. mark goes back to his hungover napping state. 

jisung can’t help but think about mark’s words. is he right? should he just tell renjun? even after all this time? he doesn’t know. 

he makes th short walk to jaemin’s kitchen and finds jaemin and renjun standing there, sipping on bottles of water.

the house is destroyed, things everywhere, but jaemin just greets jisung with a smile.

renjun looks good, even though he’s hungover with a knot growing on his forehead from where jisung had hit him with his own. he looks so good and jisung just wants to kis s him again.

he doesn’t know where the wrods come from, where the courage comes from, but he’s asking renjun if they can talk privately with a blush on his cheeks.

renjun tilts his head boefre agreeing, jaemin observing the scene quietly. they end up one of jaemin’s guestrooms, picked out by renjun who says it will probably be quiet. 

jisung sits on the edge of the ebed and renjun stands across from him, leaning against the wall with his arms over his chest. he’s way shorter than jisung, but he makes jisung feel so...so safe in his presence. 

it takes jisung a moment to sort out all the thoughts in his head. he hadn’t rehearsed this at all. wasn’t planning this at all. 

“i like you,” jisung says. he cringes at his own words. renjun bites his lp. “i...i like you a lot, renjun. i have liked you for a long time. since before i left town.”

tha’s all he can say and it’s enough to make him hid in his hands. 

renjun takes in jisung’s words, letting it process. he quickly walks over ot jisung and kneels between his knees, prying the younger’s hands from his face.

jisung looks good. more than cute. more than hot. beautiful. breathtaking. jawdropping. 

renjun wants to say so many things, but instead he leans up and kisses jisung. noses touching slightly, lips grazing one another, tongues barely touching. he kisses him hard and jisung gets dizzy. 

renjun is the first to pull away. he holds jisung’s hands in his own, thumbs running over the soft skin. he interwtwines their fingers.

“i’ve always liked you sung. i don’t know how you never noticed, or how i never noticed that you...but, i did.”

this comes as a shock to jisung. his jaw drops. “wait...wait...you...you mean that? are you sure?”

renjun chuckles. “of course i mean it, idiot. the feeling i had never went away, not even after you moved. they faded a little, became this white noise, but as soon as i saw you, everthing just hit me. it just hit me that i’ve _always_ been in love with you, jisung.”

jisung doesn’t have the words to answer at the moment. so, instead, he just leans down and kisses renjun like it’s the first of many times he will be doing so.


End file.
